Field
This invention relates to cytotoxic macrolides and the process for producing same from naturally occurring organisms such as Lissoclinum patella.
State of the Art
Interest in macrolides isolated from various naturally occurring organisms has been widespread. One group of organisms, the tunicates (commonly called sea squirts), has elicited extensive investigation. The chemistry of tunicates was reviewed by Faulkner, 1 Nat. Prod, Rep. 551 (1984).
The tunicates have been known to concentrate transition metals and have had isolated therefrom metabolites such as simple amines and complex peptides.
In 1986 Sesin, Gaskell and Ireland, the latter being the inventor of the instant invention, reported in 95 Bull Soc. Chem. Belg. 20 9-10, p.853 et seq. (1986) a description of the didemnid tunicate Lissoclinum patella. collected in Palau, and a family of unique, cytotoxic cyclic peptides containing thiazole amino acids within the cyclic structures which were produced from said L. patella.